callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Playercard/Modern Warfare 2 Titles
*Many titles and emblems are unlocked through challenges, although a selection of titles are rank unlocks (titles 1-8). Players cannot unlock these for their callsign until the relevant challenges are completed in the barracks. (level ##)=The level at which the challenge is unlocked (lvl??)=The level the challenge is unlocked is still unconfirmed Weapon Specific Titles Some titles are unlocked by completing challenges with specific weapons. It is possible to unlock five separate titles for a weapon, but not every weapon will have all five. Below are examples of the five types of weapon specific titles along with the weapons that are eligible for each type. (Note: Headshots with Launchers aren't counted, so Multikills are required instead). Italics show which challenge is needed. You must prestige to unlock the latter four challenges (Veteran and Master). Prestige Specific Titles Some titles are only awarded after a player has committed to prestige. Below are the non-weapon specific titles awarded for completing certain challenges or attaining certain levels after starting Prestige mode. For the Killstreak Challenges, 250 kills are needed for the Silver title using that killstreak, and 1000 are needed for the Gold title using that killstreak. Emblems see: ''[[Callsigns/Emblems|''Callsigns/Emblems ]] Gallery Titles File:TITLES-01.jpg|Callsigns 1 File:TITLES-02.jpg|Callsigns 2 File:TITLES-03.jpg|Callsigns 3 File:TITLES-04.jpg|Callsigns 4 File:TITLES-05.jpg|Callsigns 5 File:TITLES-06.jpg|Callsigns 6 File:TITLES-07.jpg|Callsigns 7 File:TITLES-08.jpg|Callsigns 8 File:TITLES-09.jpg|Callsigns 9 File:TITLES-10.jpg|Callsigns 10 File:TITLES-11.jpg|Callsigns 11 File:TITLES-12.jpg|Callsigns 12 File:TITLES-13.jpg|Callsigns 13 File:TITLES-14.jpg|Callsigns 14 File:TITLES-15.jpg|Callsigns 15 File:TITLES-16.jpg|Callsigns 16 File:TITLES-17.jpg|Callsigns 17 File:TITLES-18.jpg|Callsigns 18 File:TITLES-19.jpg|Callsigns 19 File:TITLES-20.jpg|Callsigns 20 File:TITLES-21.jpg|Callsigns 21 File:TITLES-22.jpg|Callsigns 22 References to media *The callsign "Companion Crate" could be a reference to the Companion Cube from the game Portal . *The callsign "Shock and Awe" could be a reference to the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare mission Shock and Awe. *The "Soap" emblem is likely a reference to the movie Fight Club, as it is very similar to that movie's main logo. *The callsign "Boom! Headshot" is a reference to "Pure Pwnage's" FPS Doug. His catch phrase is him yelling "BOOM! HEADSHOT!!!" when getting headshots. *The title "It's Sabotage!" is a reference to the Beastie Boys "Sabotage" *The title "Transformer" is a reference to the Transformer "Blackout," who transforms into a Pave Low. *The title "Click Click Boom" is a reference to the song "Click Click Boom", by Saliva. *The title "Flatliner" is a reference to the film Flatliners with Kiefer Sutherland and Julia Roberts. *The title "All Your Base" is a reference to the game Zero Wing and the internet meme created from its poor translation. *The title "Get to the Choppa!" is a reference to a line spoken by Arnold Schwarzenegger in the film Predator. *The titles "True Liar" and "Fired!" are both references to the Arnold Schwarzenegger movie True Lies. The prestige challenge "You're fired!" is a quote from Arnold Schwarzenegger in that film. *The title "Five Sided Fistagon" is a reference to the Rage Against The Machine song "Bulls On Parade." *The title "Starfish Prime" is a reference to the high-altitude nuclear test conducted by the United States Of America on July 9, 1962. *The title "Big Bada Boom" is a reference from the movie The Fifth Element, where Leeloo falls into Corbin's cab and is describing the explosion of her ship. *The title "Droppin' Crates" is a reference to the song "Droppin' Plates" by Disturbed. *The title "End Of Line" is a reference to the movie Tron, where the Master Control Program says it to end each piece of dialougue *The title "Fire and Forget" is a Javelin motto. *The title "Behind Enemy Lines" could be a reference to the movie Behind Enemy Lines. *The title "<3" is made for the son from the project leader of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 who died of cancer. The symbol itself represents a love heart. *The title "Global Thermonuclear War" is reference to the movie WarGames in which one of the WOPR's war simulations was nuclear war, and a reference to cut gamemode. *The title "Great White North" is a reference to the TV show The Great White North, in which two men make fun of Canadian stereotypes. *The title "Spy Game" could be a reference to the movie Spy Game starring Robert Redford and Brad Pitt. *The title "Broken Arrow" is a reference to military code words. Broken Arrow is used to tell command that a US position has been over run, and that immediate and comprehensive air support is needed. *The title "My Li'l Pwny" is a reference to the American figurine franchise My Little Pony. *The title "Pushin' Daisies" is a reference to the series of the same name. *The title "The Stand" could be a reference to the Stephen King book by the same name. *The title "Rolling Thunder" is a reference to Operation Rolling Thunder, a bombing campaign by the United States during the Vietnam War. *The title "Big Brother" is a reference to the character Big Brother in George Orwell's book, 1984. *The title "Live Long..." is a possible reference to the series Star Trek and the specific quote, "Live Long and Prosper" *The title "Last Resort" may be a reference to the song "Last Resort" by Papa Roach. *The title "Godhand" may be a reference to Mas Oyama, who earned the nickname "The Godhand" after killing a bull with a single punch. *The title "6 Fears 7" is a reference to the children's joke "why is 6 afraid of 7? Because 7 8 (ate) 9". *The title "Army of 1" could be a reference to the US Army's catchphrase "An Army of one". It could also be a reference to the video game Army of Two. *The title "The Exterminator" is a reference to the movies True Lies and the Terminator movies, starring Arnold Schwarzenegger *The Austrian flag in the background of "The Exterminator" is a refernce to Arnold Schwarzenegger's Austrian nationality *The title "1bullet2kills" may be a reference to the movie "Sniper" starring Tom Berenger, in which the character signals his partner to get "One shot, two kills". It may be a reference to the shock site "2girls1cup". *The title "Cloak and Dagger"may be a reference to the Spy's Cloak and Dagger unlockable in Valve's Team Fortress 2. It could also refer to the movie of the same name. *The title "NBK" is most likely a refrence to the 1994 motion picture "Natural Born Killers". *The "Continental" title may be a reference to the fact that Australia (Whose flag is in the background) covers the entire continent that it is on. *The title "Neutral" with the Switzerland flag in the background is a reference to how Switzerland did not fight in both World Wars. *The Title "Global Thermonuclear War" has the most characters (letters) than any other title. Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer